The present invention relates to a remotely activated or automatically activated fire arrestor designed to shut off oil or gas flow in the event of a well head rupture.
The device is designed to shut off oil flow and retard oil well or oil refinery fires. The destruction of a triggering mechanism will prevent and arrest the escalation of an oil or gas well fire. The device is placed underground, between the oil pool and the well head on the surface, so that it is not easily detectable nor is it easily circumvented by terrorist or other forces. The device will help counter the threat of terrorist or subversive forces from blowing up oil/gas wells, by arresting the escalation of fire before it becomes out of control.